starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Overmind
Renegade Zerg (December 2500—April 23, 2501) UED Slave Broods (April 23—June 2501) |job= Master of the renegade zerg Swarm (December 2500—April 23, 2501) Master of the UED Slave Broods (April 23—June 2501) |family= |concattop=x }} The Second Zerg Overmind, also known as the new Overmind, the fledgling Overmind or simply the Overmind was the 'leader' of Daggoth's Renegade Swarm. It was created by merging several cerebrates on Char. Biography Formation The death of the first Overmind caused a schism in the Swarm, with Infested Kerrigan and Daggoth each coming to control half of it.Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13. Daggoth ordered many cerebrates to merge on Char to create a new Overmind. This was partly motivated by the realization the cerebrates were not designed to exist without an Overmind.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The nesting site was located near the Khalis crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Return to Char (in English). 1998. In its infancy the new Overmind could not exert control over the entire Swarm, and the cerebrates remained the primary nexus of control.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Kerrigan plotted to destroy it and ensure her independence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Recovery of the Khalis The protoss attacked the Overmind's nesting ground while recovering the Khalis. The attackers were accompanied by Infested Kerrigan who took control of some of the local zerg to assist. The protoss recovered the crystal and withdrew without killing the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. UED Enslavement The invasion of the Koprulu Sector by the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force heralded further travails. In their bid to dominate the Sector the UED sought to take control of the Overmind and, through it, the Swarm.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The activation of the Psi Disrupter disrupted zerg cohesion and left the Overmind vulnerable to attack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. The invaders subdued the Overmind with powerful neurostim drugs and powerful psychics. This effort was publicly known as Project: Black Flag.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. The number of zerg the UED managed to conscript remained limited and Kerrigan later suspected the UED's control of the Overmind was imperfect.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. Struggle for Control The Overmind's enslavement by the UED allowed Infested Kerrigan to secure an alliance with Jim Raynor, Fenix and Arcturus Mengsk, against the UED. Indirectly this would work toward her ultimate goal of destroying the Overmind and assuming control of the Swarm.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. The UED plan began to unravel when the unlikely allies destroyed the Psi Disrupter, allowing Kerrigan to more effectively compete for control with the Overmind. With UED power waning after the liberation of Korhal, the UED launched an attack on Kerrigan's base of operations on Tarsonis. Here the difficulties the UED was having controlling the Overmind and the zerg was apparent. Tarsonis was too distant for the UED to control its zerg remotely and they were forced to despatch "scientists" to coordinate the attacks on-site. The elimination of the scientists crippled the UED offensive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Slaying the Beast Kerrigan knew to destroy the Overmind she needed the Dark Templar. She assured Zeratul's assistance by kidnapping Matriarch Raszagal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. Kerrigan and the Dark Templar attacked the UED and Overmind on Char together. Zeratul personally slew the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Kerrigan then eliminated the remaining opposing cerebrates and assumed control over the entire Swarm.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Effect on the Swarm The death of the Overmind and Kerrigan's ascension altered the Swarm's structure. The surviving cerebrates did not survive long as they were never intended to exist without an Overmind. Kerrigan effectively replaced the Overmind as a new supreme nexus but had no need for subordinate cerebrates.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Notes If the Overmind is slain in Return to Char, it becomes an invincible "weakened Overmind". References }} }} }} Overmind, second Overmind, second Overmind, second